


a rainbow after the storm

by mercyziegler



Series: My Unsolved Romance [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Grumpy Ryan, Lots of dialogue, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Shane, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyziegler/pseuds/mercyziegler
Summary: “Ry, I know you are not feeling good right now, but don’t put yourself down like that. You are an amazing friend! If it wasn’t for you, I would have given up on so many things by now. You are pretty much the only reason I enjoy going to work, y’know? I mean, who else would make fun of my disproportionate limbs? And tell me I need to eat healthy food? And laugh at my dad jokes? Specially laughing the way you do... Bergara, if you had any idea of what your smile does to me…”OR: Ryan is feeling bad after having a terrible week and Shane's mission is to make him feel better.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: My Unsolved Romance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722334
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181





	a rainbow after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to post another one of these, but hopefully is worth it <3

Ryan was cursed, he was sure of it. He messed with something he should have messed with and now he was cursed.

Cause there was absolutely no explanation for his week to be this bad, if not that.

It all started on Monday morning; he had woken up in a good mood, took a quick shower and was about to make his coffee when his coffee machine decided not to work. He tried to check this and that, punch on it’s side – that usually worked – but nothing. “Alright” he thought, “I’m just going to stop at Starbucks. No biggie”.

Turns out a lot of people had the same idea and the place was full. “Alright” he thought with a little less patience, “I can grab some coffee at work. It’s just coffee for fuck’s sake!”

It wasn’t.

In that particular day he had three consecutive meetings in the morning. When he thought he would relax at lunch time with his best friend, Shane told him he would have lunch with some old friends from college who were passing around – “how dare he?” and, to make things even worse, at the end of that exhausting day he was greeted with a huge thunderstorm. Only himself knew how scared he was of those – some childhood trauma or something – which resulted in a whole night wide awake.

The days following were not much better.

Tuesday? He kept mistaking words – probably because he was still tired for not sleeping the night before – and that made recording a video so much harder. Shane knew something was wrong, but Ryan didn’t want to open up. At night, he forgot to turn off his car’s inner lights.

Wednesday? His car ran out of batteries and he had to grab an Uber to work. The new coffee machine he ordered Monday still hadn’t arrived. Shane said he could have asked for a ride, but Ryan didn’t want to bother. In his way back home, he witnessed a driver hit a dog. Another night without sleep.

Thurday? His coffee machine arrived, but he realized he had not called a mechanic, so he had to take another Uber. Shane asked again why he didn’t ask for a ride, Ryan said he didn’t want to bother – and maybe louder and ruder than he expected. Shane didn’t have lunch with him. At night he cried his eyes out. He just felt so fucking alone.

Then Friday came, he had a lot to do since he spent most of his week being a dead man walking. Shane was still acting strange with him and Ryan wasn’t going to be the one to ask why. He was tired as fuck after work, but after that – he thought – things were going to be good again. He had a new coffee machine, his car was working and his work was done for the week. Now it was all about chilling and drinking the weekend away.

“If only was that simple” Ryan thought, after hearing a knock in his door. “Who in their right mind would show up at my door uninvited on a Friday night?”

He didn’t even have to look through the peephole to know the answer, he just… knew.

“What are you doing here?” Ryan said opening the door and putting his hand on his hip.

Shane smiled, “hello to you too, little grumpy guy. Can I come in?”

Ryan took a step back, leaving enough space for Shane’s limps to pass through. “Hi” he said, trying to sound less grumpy, “what are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you. And I brought beer” Shane said proudly, holding a bag in front of him.

“Um… Put them in the fridge, I guess” Ryan pointed to the kitchen, still confused in why his best friend was suddenly there when he was chilling on his couch wearing PJs. “Check on me?”

“Huh?” Shane yelled from the kitchen.

“W- Why check on me? I’m not sick or anything…”

Shane came back, sitting on the couch like he owned the place. Ryan didn’t mind, he loved how comfortable they could be around each other.

“Maybe not sick, but you’ve been acting weird all week and I came to see what was going on. Noticed your new coffee machine, by the way, was that the problem?”

“N- No” Ryan stuttered, “k- kind of”. He sat next to Shane on the couch, his expression changing from confusion to a sudden anger. “Why do you care? You barely spent time with me this week”.

Shane turned his head, trying not to smile at the view of pouty Ryan looking back at him. “I was next to you like, all the time. You think I don’t notice you?”

“You didn’t even have lunch with me…” Ryan murmured between his teeth.

Shane couldn’t help but smiling this time. “What? What about, um, let me see, today?”

“And what about yesterday?” Ryan replied in a higher tone.

“I thought you wanted to be left alone. You YELLED at me because I offered you a ride to work, how am I supposed to know you wanted to have lunch together after that?”

Ryan sighed, “I had a bad week, that’s all”.

“See? Now we’re going somewhere. What happened?” Shane asked, leaning forward to listen closely to his best friend.

Thinking back, Ryan couldn’t find a good reason to be this moody - especially now that all had been resolved - but that bad feeling was still there. He felt like an idiot to feel like this over idiotic things like those. “Like- Nothing important” was all he could say.

Shane raised an eyebrow, “it is very hard to believe you, since whatever happened is affecting you like this”.

Ryan took a deep breath, “Shane, I’m alright, okay? I had a bad week, I’m in a bad mood and you don’t have to babysit me on a Friday night”.

“What? I’m not babysitting you. What part of ‘I brought beer’ didn’t you understand?” Shane said, gesticulating more than normal.

Ryan snorted, “so you just gonna spend the night here? Even though you know damn well I’m in a very bad mood?”

“That’s the plan, yes” Shane replied casually, focusing on whatever show Ryan was watching before he came in.

He needed a moment to absorb all of this. Shane was being empathetic – even too much – and still he couldn’t be happy about it. Why? That was all he’d been wanting all week, for someone to care like this, but all he did was push everyone away, specially Shane… and now there he was. Being caring and amazing and beautiful and all Ryan could offer was a shitty mood. Why couldn’t he just be happy, for fuck’s sake?

As if reading his mind, Shane turned to look at him, unsure if he should say something or just stay there. Ryan turned to face him, feeling a knot on his throat. “It was not just the coffee machine…” he murmured.

His friend gave him a sympathetic look. “What happened, Ry?”

Still trying to sound like he was just being as asshole for being moody, he started to make a list of what had bothered him that week – including the part he felt jealous of whoever had lunch with Shane twice that week - and not sparring any details of how mad he got because of every little thing.

“Don’t act like those were stupid things, Ryan. It all piled up in like five days, no one would be happy after having a week like that!” his friend said, now sitting a little closer to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t help make your week better. In my defense, I really had lunch with some friends from college on Monday, but I didn’t even had lunch yesterday, so… no need to be jealous”.

Ryan’s heart froze after hearing that, he still didn’t believe he just admitted in he was jealous.

“Also, that Buzzfeed coffee sucks, I would be moody as hell if I had only to drink that coffee in the morning. And then your car? The thunderstorm? Witness a dog get hit? Ry, that’s a lot for a week”.

He nodded, feeling a little better to let it all out. Looking up, he could see how Shane had gotten closer to him. Their knees were touching and Ryan couldn’t even maintain eye contact in that distance. “You don’t have to apologize you know, for ‘not helping make my week better’. You did try, but I pushed you away. As always…” he said, looking down at his feet.

“Come on! You should try harder if you want to push me away, cause I am sitting in your couch right now”.

Ryan let out a weak laugh. He didn’t deserve that man, that he was sure of.

Two beers and one episode of Peaky Blinders later, Shane decided to order a pizza. Ryan didn’t argue, but those five minutes it took for his friend to get off his phone were enough for Ryan to feel like shit again. He was not grumpy now, though. He was… sad? Insecure? Both?

“I’m sorry” he ended up thinking out loud.

Shane turned to face him, “what was that?”

“I said I’m sorry!” he repeated on a higher tone. “I’m sorry I am a bad friend! I mean, I must be, cause here you are being all caring and nice towards me, even when all I did was to treat you poorly. If you had a bad week and I was in your place, I would have NEVER showed up in your house like this, I would probably be in my room thinking you never wanted to talk to me again and not talking to you anymore because of that. And then we’d end up spending months without talking and, if we ever did again, it would not be like it used to be AT ALL, and I would know it would be my fault and I would lose you”.

He felt tears forming in his eyes. He usually didn’t cry that much, but he was just _exhausted_.

Shane got even closer to him, holding one of Ryan’s hands so he couldn’t hide his face in it. Ryan knew he was waiting for him to face him, but that was not going to happen. That was humiliation enough for one night.

Realizing his friend wasn’t going to look in his eyes, Shane took a deep breath. “Ry, I know you are not feeling good right now, but don’t put yourself down like that. You are an amazing friend! If it wasn’t for you, I would have given up on so many things by now. You are pretty much the only reason I enjoy going to work, y’know? I mean, who else would make fun of my disproportionate limbs? And tell me I need to eat healthy food? And laugh at my dad jokes? Specially laughing the way you do... Bergara, if you had any idea of what your smile does to me…”

That moment Ryan realized how Shane lost his track. He looked up to face his friend and instantly noticed he’d been messing with his hair, which was now falling into his forehead, just like it did when Shane was nervous. He smiled, trying to swallow the knot on his throat. “You mean it?”

They were now finally facing each other, cheeks flushed. “If I mean- See, that’s why I don’t tell you stuff, you can’t even believe you’re a good friend even though I gave you plenty of reasons to believe that-”

“What stuff?”

Shane cleared his throat, “what?”

“You said ‘that’s why I don’t tell you stuff’, what stuff don’t you tell me?”

He froze in his tracks for a moment; now he was the insecure one. “Not important, okay? I don’t wanna ruin this. This night is about me trying to bribe you with beer and pizza to make your week a little better”.

Ryan smiled, “you will tell me”.

“You don’t want to know”.

“Is it bad?”

“Yes!”

“You secretly hate me?”

“No! Quite the opposite, actually…”

“So, you secretly love me?”

Silence.

“Shane?”

He glared at Ryan, “hm?”

“Is- Is that it? That’s what you’ve been hiding?”

Silence again.

Ryan smiled, feeling his heart getting warm. “I though you said it was a bad thing” he said giggling.

Shane couldn’t even look at him, “it is a bad thing! It’s terrible! You know how hard it is to look at you every single day, knowing this feeling is only getting stronger with time? Knowing that I have to hold myself back constantly or else I will ruin our friendship? I can’t even think about losing you Ryan, that’s why I’m here! I fell like… this _need_ to protect you, to make sure you’re okay, even if that means you don’t want me around. It’s like… an addiction. I am addicted to you, your smile, your voice, your eyes, your smell, the random hugs you give me, the dumb t-shirts you use as pijamas, how adorable you look when you’re spooked by something…”. He took a breath, “I know it sounds like a good thing, but you wouldn’t know how hard it is”.

Ryan opened a tender smile, putting his hand on Shane’s cheek and pulling his face up to face him. “Yes, I would know that”.

Shane looked at him, obviously confused and completely oblivious. Ryan giggled, “I love you too, idiot”.

His face completely lit up by that and after a second of disbelief, Shane finally held Ryan’s waist and kissed him like his life depended on it. It was hard for them to focus on making that kiss happen, cause both of them were smiling through it.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that before!” Shane chuckled, before kissing him again, this time deeper, more passionately. Ryan’s arms were around his neck, his hands messing with his hair and he let out a quiet moan. That’s when Shane lost it. He grabbed Ryan’s hips and pushed their bodies closer, so they could lie down on the couch.

Ryan opened his legs, so Shane could be on top. He realized that make out session was getting serious once he let out another moan into their kiss. It’s been a while since he was touched like this, he explained to himself, trying to find a reason to sound that desperate, but that would be different anyways. They were both _carving_ for each other touches for god knows how long; they were not holding back now.

Except that they were. Pizza had arrived.

Ryan let out an impatient groan and Shane couldn’t help but laughing.

“You hungry?” the taller one asked, still on top, holding the other’s man’s waist with one hand and letting go of the strong grip in his hair with the other.

“Ugh, yeah. I am…”

Shane smiled and gave his nose a little kiss, before getting up and walking to the door.

Ryan also got up to fetch another beer, never taking his eyes off how good Shane looked in those jeans and how happy the thought of ‘I don’t have to hold back anymore’ made him.

Maybe his biggest problem was he had been ignoring the rainbow after the strom.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for it to get this soft this quickly, but I finished watching She-Ra and I got emotional, don't blame me! (Watch she-ra on netflix btw).
> 
> also, rainbow... get it?? cuz they gay


End file.
